


i think he's really cool.

by saimugi



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saimugi/pseuds/saimugi
Summary: oscars thoughts on jaune
Relationships: Jaune Arc & Oscar Pine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	i think he's really cool.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: im not good at this writing shit  
> this popped into my head randomly, also idk when this takes place, maybe the final battle? maybe during some irrelevant grimm attack? i dunno lol, i guess its up for interpretation.

as oscar watched jaune in battle, he thought back to how he fought before, when they had first met. jaune hadn't been the best fighter, excluding oscar, he'd been the least experienced of the bunch. but it was different now, jaune had trained and become better than before. oscar had always seen jaune as a great leader, as he always looked out for his teammates and tried his best to make a difference. oscar looked up to him for that.

when jaune lashed out against him because of his anger towards oz, it hurt. in a way that was somewhat different from the way it hurt when the others did the same. he didn't really understand why. it felt nice when he apologized. their relationship only grew stronger and oscar had found a new appreciation for jaune, oscar was glad to call him a friend.

**_"you really admire him, don't you?"_ ** oz asked, though less like a question and more of a statement.

"yeah, i think he's really cool." oscar stated simply, focusing back onto the battle at hand.

little did he know, jaune thought he was really cool too.


End file.
